nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Ten Commandments vs. Four Archangels
Ten Commandments vs. Four Archangels is a battle fought between the Ten Commandments and Fraudrin and the Four Archangels. Prologue Ludociel and Nerobasta are seen speaking to Elizabeth about the plan to eliminate the Demon Clan. Elizabeth, outraged at Ludociel's behavior, flies away towards the Fairy King's Forest. Meanwhile, Gerheade confesses to Gloxinia that Ludociel intends to lure the demons to the Archangels by use of "live bait". This plan evidently works, as the Ten Commandments arrive shortly afterwards, leading an army of demons. Meliodas and Elizabeth hurry to intercept them. Elizabeth attempts to negotiate a peace agreement with Derieri, but refuses when she asks her to bring Meliodas to her. Ludociel's giant Ark is revealed, imprisoning tens of thousands of demons. Derieri believes Elizabeth was merely trying to keep them occupied as Ludociel was completing his preparations. Ludociel disintegrates every one of the demons in the Ark, provoking Derieri into attacking Elizabeth. Tarmiel and Sariel appear and the battle begins. Battle Both archangels use the Omega Ark technique, destroying most of the demon army the Commandments had brought with them. Tarmiel believes to have killed all of the Commandments as well, but Sariel corrects him, claiming there are still two alive. Monspeet appears behind the two along with Derieri clinging onto him and Fraudrin beside him, and tells them there are actually five. Monspeet uses Gokuencho on Sariel. Derieri utilizes Combo Star to attack Tarmiel, while Sariel emerges from Monspeet's attack completely unscathed. Tarmiel regenerates after being hit 54 times by Derieri's Combo Star, only to be cut in half by Galand's Bassari. He heals himself, apparently unharmed and amused by Galand's fruitless attempt. Sariel cuts Monspeet's arm, expressing a desire to toy with Monspeet until he died. A giant Fraudrin interrupts, striking down Sariel and telling Monspeet to leave the rest to him; then he see his own hand wounded. Sariel appears commenting on his earlier claim that he was going to finish the battle in 5 minutes. Meanwhile, after some final preparations, Ludociel heads for the battlefield himself. Tarmiel while preparing an Ark attack, he deflects Galand and Derieri incoming attacks using his other heads. Finally, he throws the Ark on Galand, who tries to contain it, but is burrowed in the ground. In that moment, all three of his heads are pierced through by a Monspeet's attack. Then Sariel cuts Monspeet into pieces before being confronted by Derieri, who attempts to punch him but is stopped by a wind-like sphere he has placed around himself, shredding her arm. Despite this, she manages to impale him in the eye with the exposed bone. A phisically enhanced Galand come out of the ground and smash him from behind with Tarmiel's Ark, but is pierced through by light beams several times by Ludociel, who also defeated Fraudrin. Both Monspeet and Derieri attempt to attack him, but Ludociel evades them and pierces a hole through both of them at the same time. Monspeet and Derieri realize they cannot win this way and offer six of their hearts as sacrifice in order to become an Indura. Derieri punches Ludociel sending him flying away, piercing many trees in the process. The Archangel counters with a powerful attack, but Derieri results unharmed. Ludociel calls for Tarmiel and Sariel for assistance. They attempt to help, but are pinned down and viciously attacked by Monspeet. Ludociel is hit again by Derieri, and his attempt to fight back is ineffective. Ludociel is disbelieving that he and the other Archangels were being defeated, but before he could react, Elizabeth appears. Aftermath Elizabeth declares that she is going to stop the fight and prepares to take on the two Commandments, who can no more distinguish friend from foe, herself. References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Derieri Fights Category:Monspeet Fights Category:Galand Fights Category:Fraudrin Fights Category:Ludociel Fights Category:Sariel Fights Category:Tarmiel Fights Category:Memories of the Holy War arc